


chapter 27

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry





	chapter 27

「SBHP/abo年下」Accio Sirius（27）

27.

 

“……这太荒谬了，邓布利多！”

 

“我没有在和你开玩笑，西里斯。”

 

“我做不到！”

 

“我不是在和你商量。”

 

“你不能太自私了，西里斯。哈利不是属于你一个人的什么东西……我知道他是你的孩子，你爱他远超过自己的生命……”

 

“那你又知道什么？邓布利多？他他妈的并不仅仅是我的孩子！”

 

“西里斯？”

 

一个像幽灵一样轻的声音忽然从门后飘了出来。正在争吵的两个男人立刻从激动的情绪里抽身而退。那个高大的身影急匆匆地走过来，他弯下腰，肩膀将身后房间里的光都挡住了。西里斯温柔地在他的脸颊上落下亲吻，然后轻轻地抱了抱他只穿着睡衣的男孩：“我吵醒你了吗，哈利？”

 

“没有。我只是去上个厕所。”哈利轻而飘忽的声音只持续了一秒。随即他立刻变得像一只察觉到危险气味警惕起来的猫，绿眼睛眯着看向被西里斯的身体遮挡着的身后：“……我听见说话声了，邓布利多来了？”

 

“……不是。”西里斯脱口而出，快的几乎咬了一下自己的舌头。当他察觉到哈利翠绿的眼睛责备而不信任地在昏暗的灯光中注视着他的时候，他的喉结滚动了一下。西里斯咽了口唾沫，用单只手臂揽住他，哑声在他耳边解释道：“我抱你回去说，好吗？哈利？这里太冷了。”

 

“他还是不愿意见我，是吧？”哈利的表情在黑暗中显得有些阴郁，他暴躁地说：“因为他根本就不愿意相信我的话？还是因为他觉得既然我能和黑魔王的意识链接在一起——将来，我也会变成一个像他那样的杀人恶魔？”

“哈利！”

 

西里斯气急败坏的声音打断了他。他抓起哈利被他搂在怀里时仍然垂在身侧的冰冷的手，身体挤压着比他小上许多的那具。清瘦的男孩在他怀里麻木地随着他的动作抬起头，当他意识到西里斯猛地低头是为了做什么的时候，挣扎已经晚了。哈利在他的牙齿刺入脖颈，扎进血肉的一瞬间因为惊讶和疼痛尖叫出声。

 

他睁大眼睛慌乱地抓着西里斯肩上的衣服，目光凌乱无助地看向他的身后——好在，刚刚传出两个男人声音的那个房间里真的什么都没有，只有吊灯在天花板上来回摇晃，地毯上投下一片水波般的阴影。哈利维持着那个睁大双眼的姿势僵硬在原地。邓布利多或许早在他出现的同一时间就无声无息地消失了。愈发显得他刚刚像在因为一场梦而无理取闹。

 

与那个梦一样飘忽不定的声音相反的是，西里斯阴郁暴烈的气息扎扎实实地充斥在他的鼻翼里。哈利深吸了一口气，他的腿早在西里斯咬伤他的同一时刻就软的像一团布丁。抓在西里斯肩膀上的双手收紧了，但比起抗拒，此时哈利的动作更像是在紧紧扯着他不让他从自己的身上离开。

 

而在那个更加微妙复杂的嗅觉世界里，充斥着逼仄的阴暗房间的不是发霉的空气和死老鼠腐烂的难闻气味，而是欧米伽在被撩拨的发情时所产生的浓郁的甜香。那味道和伏在他身上的阿尔法所散发出的气味交织在一起，散发着强烈的排斥着第三者进入这里的气息。

 

哈利将头抵在他坚硬的肩膀上。男孩的喉咙间发出小声的呜咽，干燥的双眼里却连一点儿泪水也没有。西里斯咬在他脖子上的那个伤口正在不停流淌出鲜血。感觉到似乎有些黑暗的，不安的情绪都从那个创口中流出他的身体，哈利的呼吸慢慢变得平稳。他在有些失神的迷茫中抬起一条腿本能地蹭了蹭西里斯的腰侧，但是却在还没来得及继续动作时被他单手抓住脚腕。

 

“你想让我在这对你失控，哈利？”年长的男人沙哑地问他。灰色的双眼注视着那双因为情欲含着水汽的绿眼睛，他的另一只手钻进哈利的衣摆下寻找他的乳尖，并在摸到它的时候轻轻抽了一口气——哈利在他手下被抚弄着的果实轻微地颤抖着，已经硬了。他能想象到在刚刚馥郁的浓香里欧米伽的身体一定已经自发做好了为了迎接他的入侵和交//合的准备。那个想法让他的身体止不住地微微发颤。

 

但是当他将另一只手也松开，去撕扯哈利的睡裤腰带时，一只手轻轻放在了他的手臂上。“别在这，西里斯。”男孩微哑低沉的声音说。他的情绪听起来很低落。而年长者也没有勉强他的意思。他们头抵着头，互相拥抱着依偎了一会。等到两个人都冷静下来一些之后，西里斯抱起他回到他们两个人的房间。

 

 

“邓布利多到底对你说了什么？”

 

在被他用被子盖住头之前，一颗乱糟糟的黑色脑袋忽然又不依不饶地从被子下面冒了出来。西里斯撑在哈利脸侧的那条手臂弯了下来，他在他还在说话的嘴唇上落下了一个吻，轻声说：“是一件不该你知道的，而且我也不会去做的事情。没有必要知道，早点睡吧，哈利。”

 

他想要抬起身躺到床的另一边去，却猛地感到自己的嘴唇一痛，而近在咫尺的那双紧盯着他的绿眼睛里燃烧着鲜亮的怒火。哈利发泄式地咬住了他的嘴唇，没过几秒他就在两人交缠在一起的唇齿中尝到了血腥味。像是忽然觉得自己做的太过分，哈利如梦初醒般地松开牙齿。他下意识地舔舔嘴唇上西里斯的血，立刻鸵鸟似的扭过身去，背对着西里斯，竭力避开他在黑暗里也能看到正变得危险的那双尖锐的灰眼睛的注视。

 

“咬完我就想逃，哈利？”一只手臂将他连被带人整个翻了过来，像是抓起一只蜗牛拎到半空。四肢都被夹在臂弯里的哈利压根没法反抗，他愤怒地大睁着眼睛看着西里斯，身体僵硬的紧绷着，呼吸急促。他指责地对男人说：“白天的时候你还说我有权利了解关于战争的一切，因为我打从一开始就已经加入这场战争了。可是你现在却说一件和我有重大关系的事情我没有必要了解，西里斯？”

 

“你的确没必要。”男人的声音冷酷又平静，他将被裹的像个茧一样的哈利压在身下，火热的呼吸凑近了他的脸。底下的男孩不甘又叛逆地转过脸去对抗他吐息的接近，但是却没法抵抗他进入他耳朵里的声音：“因为我和邓布利多的确是在谈你的事情，哈利。但是和战争没多大关系，而是关于你未来怀孕的话题。”

 

“……”被制住的男孩浑身一个战栗。他的脸立刻从额头红到了脖子根。要不是黑暗中西里斯看不清哈利脸色的变化，他肯定会觉得他忽然涨红的脸很有趣。偏偏他虽然看不到，却有一种野兽般强烈的直觉在引导他想象哈利现在会是什么样子。那个男人露出一个恶意的微笑，他将整个身体压在了他的身上，不顾哈利在动弹不得时微弱的挣扎，西里斯的胯紧贴上他的。即使是隔了一层被子，哈利也能感觉到他的双腿之间正被什么火热坚硬的东西抵着。他一下子就停止了挣动，整个人变得安静下来。

 

“还想继续听吗？”哈利拼了命的摇头，但是西里斯的声音却还没有停。他像是戏弄哈利似的继续在他耳边说，“我憎恶别人来对属于我的东西指手画脚的，哈利。我向你承诺过我不会在你不愿意的时候勉强你怀孕，可是到时候如果我要是非要那么做，你也根本抵抗不了我。这件事由我说了算，我不会容忍别人来对我们之间的事情指手画脚。”

 

他的拇指轻柔地上下摩挲着哈利颈侧那个刚刚停止了流血的伤口，那里还散发出欧米伽身上香甜的气味。几乎令他感觉到有一种饥饿难耐的情绪正在他的腹中滋长。西里斯的喉结轻微地滑动了一下：“很好。要是你不想继续听让你不高兴的话题，总得付出点什么来堵住我的嘴。”

 

被他堵住嘴唇的哈利似乎又说了什么，但是接下来的一切他都没有听清楚。

 

笼罩在眼前的黑暗忽然变淡了。他猛地从床上弹坐起来，喘息声像胸膛里的心跳一样急促而剧烈。西里斯感觉到自己的后背又被汗湿透了，但是他现在压根就他妈的不在乎那个。他在清醒过来之后立刻就掀开盖在自己腿上的被子，从看护的小床跳到地上，急匆匆地几步就走到了哈利的病床旁边。

 

“再这样下去我恐怕就快被那个男人折磨疯了，哈利。”他注视着那张在月光下显得苍白而且瘦削的过分的脸。脸上的肌肉抖动着，露出了一个苦笑：“我真想知道我之前是不是徘徊在他那个房子里的幽灵。不然我为什么会对你们俩之间的事情知道的这么清楚？”

 

他舔了舔嘴唇。这一次的梦比起以往的每一次似乎都更加真实。在梦里他甚至觉得自己就是西里斯·布莱克——男孩猛地咬了一下自己的唇，梦中哈利咬他时鲜血温热的触感和铁腥味像是在留在他的嘴唇上。即使他知道自己事实上什么都没有舔到。

 

哈利没有回答，西里斯当然也知道他不会回答。他俯下身，双手撑在昏迷中哈利的颈侧。几乎泄愤式不管不顾地低下头狠咬住他的嘴唇。眼角的余光中西里斯瞥到在哈利颈侧的位置留着一个和他在梦中看到的那个男人所留下的一模一样的浅色伤疤。像是野兽的齿痕。他不能容忍地用手抓住了他的脖颈，将那个伤疤掩藏在他的手背下面。

 

哈利的嘴唇柔软而干燥，有些冷，但是味道和他白天偷偷亲吻他的时候是一模一样的。西里斯近乎肆无忌惮地啃咬着他的嘴唇——距离上一次换班才过去了两个小时，现在又是深夜，他并不担心韦斯莱夫人会忽然进来打扰。他粗暴的动作让他很快就在哈利的唇齿间尝到了血的味道。男孩埋头在他的颈窝里，同样闻到了从欧米伽身上散发出的，和梦境中几乎一模一样的香气。他不停地吮吸那些从伤口里冒出来的细小的带着甜味的血珠，但是不知道为什么，他总觉得还不够。内心深处的欲望驱使着他从这个毫无所觉，无法抵抗的年轻男人身上索取更多。当他再一次更深地弓下身的时候，一个不大不小的瓶子忽然从他前倾的口袋里掉了出来。

 

西里斯灵巧而迅速地倾身，同时伸出手臂，在它砸在地上之前就抓住了它。被他握在手掌里的瓶子里的液体激烈地晃动了一阵，不停地撞击着瓶身。男孩紧张的深吸了一口气，他一边将它重新放回口袋里，一边无意中转头看了一眼躺在病床上的哈利。

 

忽然之间，一个念头电光火石般闪过他的脑海。

 

西里斯的嘴唇哆嗦的厉害。他咽了下口水，看了一眼手里的瓶子，然后又看了一眼躺在床上的，哈利因为染了血迹而显得嫣红的唇。他不知道自己为什么会冒出这样的一个念头，但是莫名地，他认为这很有一试的必要。

 

如果对那个男人来说，几乎他所做的每件事都是和哈利息息相关的话——

 

西里斯用两只手抓住了那个瓶子，防止它在他的手掌中颤抖的过于厉害。精雕细琢的玻璃瓶塞上是一朵含苞欲放的水晶玫瑰的形状。他用那朵玫瑰凑近哈利的唇边，轻轻地用它吻了他一下。

 

伴随着‘啵’的一声轻响，瓶塞自发滚落到了床上。

 

 

一个小时后，他站在洗漱间，对着里面的那半面镜子发愣。

 

镜子里映出的那张面容他一点儿都不陌生。西里斯慢慢地伸出手去。当他的手按在镜子上的时候，他看到镜中人也同样伸出手和他的手掌贴在了一起。他脸色古怪地偏了偏头，镜子里的人也和他做了同样的动作。他们俩一头优雅的卷发同时从左肩滑落，紧抿的，不高兴的扯成一条薄线的嘴唇上还有一层青涩的坚硬的胡茬。除此之外，他们在镜里镜外同时用那一双看起来过于平静，却从底部燃烧着幽火的深灰色眼睛注视着彼此。

 

他看到镜子里面的人是西里斯·布莱克。

 

tbc


End file.
